Game Update 81
March 29, 2018 New Event & Episode: Deluge Starro returns to invade DC Universe Online once again in Deluge! Heroes and villains alike must band together and resist its influence before it’s too late! You’ll need to fight your way through this alien intrusion, from the chaotic streets of Central City to an isolated Atlantean Research Outpost, in an effort to discover the source of the invasion and how to stop it! Though this time, there may be more lingering beneath the surface of this invasion, and you may need to journey to Spindrift Station to clear the waters on what is really going on. Deluge features new daily open world missions, a brand new raid, as well as an updated duo, alert, and raid, with Normal, Event, and Elite versions! Earn new feats, discover new collections, earn new gear inspired by Mera and more! To get started, look for Stemming the Tide (Part 1) in your Mission Journal, once you have the required Level of 10. Deluge is free to access for Members. For a limited time, special “Event” versions of all content in Deluge will be available to all players level 10+ as well! Look for these Event versions in the Events tab of your On Duty menu. New Open World Missions: Starro Deluge Zone Starro is expanding his reach into Central City, spreading his spores from the river and taking over the city’s citizens! Explore the area and join the resistance against Starro’s unflinching control. Team up with Mera (Heroes) or Ocean Master (Villains) in the battle to fight back against Starro! *Track Stemming the Tide (Part 1) in your Journal! *New story mission serving as an introduction to the daily and weekly missions in Central City! *Weekly Missions now resettable with Replay Badges! *Minimum Level: 10 New Raid and Elite Raid – Spindrift Station There is a special gala event being held at Spindrift Station that you’re invited to! But dark things may be afoot at Atlantis’ embassy. Be on your guard! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the Normal and Elite versions of the Spindrift Station Raid under Expert Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. **Combat Rating: 218 *For the Event Version - look for Spindrift Station (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. **Minimum Level: 10. Updated Duo & Alert – Spreading Spores & Starro Invasion Venture forth into various locations to uncover the far reaches of Starro’s influence and face off against the most unexpected of enemies! *New End Game Modes - Queue for Spreading Spores & Starro: Invasion in the On Duty Menu! *New Iceberg Lounge instance in the random duo queue for Spreading Spores! **Combat Rating: 218 *For the Event Version - look for Starro: Spreading Spores (Event) and Starro: Invasion (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. **Minimum Level: 10. Updated Raid and Elite Raid – Starro: The Threat Below The Justice League has intel that an Atlantean Research Outpost is the source of the recent Starro Invasion. Join Aquaman and investigate the Outpost! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game and Elite versions of Starro: The Threat Below Raid under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. **Combat Rating: 218 *For the Event Version - look for Starro: The Threat Below (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. **Minimum Level: 10. New Gear, Base Items, Feats and More *Earn a new event currency: Atlantean Crowns! *New Spindrift gear available, as well as gear inspired by Mera! *Plus new base items, feats, and more! *Starro Event feats are now found under Episodes: Deluge Game Update 81 New Warp Menu *We’ve added a new Warp Menu to make it easier to warp to points of interest within DCUO, and to let players warp to active special events. *Go to the Map menu and select the “Warp Menu” tab to utilize this new Warp functionality. General *Gotham Wasteland Wonderland is back to its original wasteland appearance. Earth 3 *The Earth 3 Expatriate feat now properly grants a title. Category:Game Update Category:Deluge